Es hora de dejarte ir
by Lunaduct
Summary: Creo que entiendes, no es rendirse, es retirarse sabiendo que hiciste lo que pudiste, es un final, es entender que nos merecemos un cambio…


**Es hora de dejarte ir**

 _Creo que entiendes, no es rendirse, es retirarse sabiendo que hiciste lo que pudiste, es un final, es entender que nos merecemos un cambio…_

 _._

 _._

Sé que no tengo el derecho de escribir luego de todo lo que pasó pero creo que es momento de hacerlo, es hora de enterrar este asunto y continuar nuestras vidas.

Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, no fue perfecto, pero ¿sabes? Las mejores cosas no lo son, la perfección acaba con el encanto, la perfección aburre, de alguna manera desde el principio yo no estaba buscando perfección, solo buscaba a alguien como yo, con miedos, errores, pero con sueños e ilusiones, y aunque ahora sé que fue por error, tú demostraste ser lo que yo buscaba.

Por eso quise saber más de ti y te seguí, te observé, escuché la opinión de los demás sobre ti y créeme todo eso me cautivó, por eso cuando vi que sufrías por un amor no correspondido, yo sufrí contigo, sé que puede parecer estúpido, puesto que apenas hace unos días que nos conocíamos, pero de alguna manera que no sé cómo explicar sentía que compartía una conexión contigo, no es que tenía experiencia en amores no correspondidos, pero entendía lo mal que uno puede sentirse cuando lo comparan con alguien, yo mismo he sido comparado infinidad de veces con "otros artistas marciales" que según mi padre eran mucho más hábiles y disciplinados que yo, así que entendía tu dolor cuando tú misma constantemente te comparabas y en tu mente siempre justificabas el por qué ese a quién tú amabas no te había elegido a ti.

Luego de eso todo fue cada vez más confuso, conforme pasaba el tiempo me veía cada vez más encandilado con una belleza que al principio renegaba pero que la gente a mi alrededor podía ver; no sé qué fue, de alguna manera comencé a observarte con más detenimiento, no quiero que te enojes por lo que voy a decir, pero ¿sabes? No es que fueras la mujer más hermosa de este mundo, pero de alguna manera trasmitías un aura de tranquilidad, amabilidad, y perseverancia que a los ojos de los demás te hacía ver inalcanzablemente bellísima; ahora, cuando han pasado tantos años es que puedo decirlo abiertamente, pero sin duda ese era el tipo de belleza que no se acaba con los años, por eso caí perdidamente enamorado de ti, de tu actitud, de todo lo que tú representabas, lamentablemente fui demasiado inmaduro en ese entonces y cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, entré en pánico, ¡no sabía qué hacer! Y estaba aterrado porque eras alguien que atraía la atención del género masculino en general, ¿y yo? Yo era patético, quería que me miraras y dejaras de mirar al resto, entonces comencé a portarme como un niño, y no me refiero a las buenas características de un niño en general, sino a esa insana manía de insultarte, bajar tu autoestima, compararte y en fin, a una serie de actitudes que sin duda lograban atraer tu atención, claro que era el tipo de atención que solo querría un masoquista. Aunque también hacía cosas buenas creo que las malas pesaban mucho más que las buenas, por eso no me sorprende que todo haya acabado como acabó, ¿lo recuerdas verdad? Aquel día…

Fue luego de una monumental pelea, tú te habías enojado conmigo por un insulto que había proferido contra ti y yo en vez de intentar calmarte estaba incluso más molesto que tú, ese día habías salido con Ryoga y en mi adolescencia tardía aún no sabía controlar los celos que me mataban, seguíamos discutiendo, habían pasado algunos minutos y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, entonces pasó, vi el momento exacto en que te rendiste, porque sí, tú te alejaste primero, por eso no me culpes por lo que pasó después…

Tus ojos me miraban fieramente pero de un segundo a otro los cerraste, respiraste profundo y te marchaste, yo aún estaba dolido y cuando aún subías las escaleras te dije una frase que aun ahora me arrepiento…

–¡Me cansé! ¡Deberíamos terminar todo esto! –sí, fui impulsivo e idiota.

Tú regresaste a ver, tus ojos denotaban cansancio y algo más que en ese entonces no supe identificar, ahora sé lo que era, resignación, creo que nada me preparó para lo que dijiste a continuación.

–Hablaré con papá –y seguiste tu camino, supongo que me lo merecía, pero no estaba preparado para dejarte ir, no quería dejarte ir, no en ese momento, necesitaba estar a tu lado, quería tenerte solo para mí, pero sabía que había desperdiciado muchas oportunidades en el pasado y aún si una se me presentara; nuevamente la volvería a desperdiciar, esa tarde y noche me la pasé pensando, estábamos solos, todos se habían ido en un infructuoso intento por juntarnos, dichosa sea la ironía lo único que consiguieron fue terminar con todo, mañana regresarían y sabía que en ese momento todo terminaría, créeme era tan inmaduro que en cuanto tuve la certeza que el final se acercaba simplemente huí. De todos modos ¿qué hacía yo quedándome? Sí, fui cobarde y estúpido.

No quiero relatarte lo que hice todos estos años que estuve lejos de ti, hice cosas vergonzosas para sobrevivir y prefiero que tú, quien fuiste mi primer gran amor no lo sepa, porque eso golpearía aún más mi muy maltratado orgullo, solo quiero que entiendas que todo lo que pasé en estos años me hicieron madurar, ya no soy más ese chiquillo inmaduro y ahora entiendo que lo que tú querías de mí era decisión, y cariño, sobretodo cariño, por eso no te culpo por querer rehacer tu vida, si hubiese estado en tu posición hubiese hecho lo mismo.

A lo que iba, no te culpo de absolutamente nada de lo que pasó, de algún modo siento que era nuestro destino encontrarnos pero nunca ser nada, aprendí mucho a tu lado y siempre estaré agradecido por todo ese apoyo y cariño que me dabas, algo que por cierto solo hace poco noté, pero bueno nadie es perfecto y aunque es doloroso admitirlo creo que me llevé la peor parte en la repartición de defectos…

Solo quiero que seas feliz, y hoy, finalmente, luego que han pasado varios años desde que me marché y un par desde que te casaste, es hora de que lo diga, es hora de dejarte ir, sé que no lo dije en ese entonces pero yo te amaba y mucho, sé que raras veces lo demostraba pero así era, te amaba con cada pedazo de mi corazón y aunque eso no justifica nada espero que me perdones por todo lo que dije e hice en ese entonces, quiero creer que yo también signifiqué algo para ti, y que me guardas en el corazón, como un buen recuerdo, así como yo lo hago contigo, Akane, espero seas inmensamente feliz.

Ranma

 **N/A:** Bien, yo soy solo la humilde escritora de esta carta un tanto diferente, pero como dije solo soy la autora, uds serán los que juzguen. Personalmente esto salió natural, en un impulso.

Luna


End file.
